


A Bit of an All Right

by ziskandra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziskandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera reflects on the moment she started to fall for the Inquisition's ruffly (and easily ruffled) ambassador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of an All Right

**Author's Note:**

> quick little thing inspired by a post on tumblr suggesting that these two would be cute together. i thought about it for about 2.5 seconds and was like 'yes, they would be!' 
> 
> i now also have like 4923937 more ideas but this will suffice for now.

The thing about Josephine is she's a bit of an all right, y'know. When Sera first joined the Inquisition, she'd never expected to be half as fond of the ambassador as she is now. She's had more than her fill of nobles with sticks up their arses thinking that who they are and what they want are the only things that matter. Sera's learning, though, and what she's learnt is that some of them aren't _so_ bad after all. The Inquisitor's a bit all right, too, although the Herald's still a bit too stuffy for Sera's liking. Oh, _Lady Trevelyan_ may hate frilly dresses and politics even more than Cassandra, but she's still a noble through and through. Sera can see it in the way Evelyn squares her shoulders as she walks, the way her brow creases when people dare challenge her decisions. 

The truth of the matter is, Sera's first impression of Josephine Montilyet was that she was a bit of a tosser. All those ruffles: what were they _for_? Spending all her time toadying around with other noble knobs, trying to get them to like her: Sera couldn't think of anything (anyone) who would interest her any less. So she'd kept her distance a bit, at first, only really think of the ambassador when she was dreaming up pranks that would make the woman lose her carefully crafted composure a bit. Because you know why? It was _funny_. 

The first time they really talked, Josephine had mocked her clothes, or at least, that's what it had felt like at the time. "Oh, Sera," she'd said, looking her up and down, "what have you done?" Her eyes had lingered on the stains on Sera's tunic, and while it was undeniable that the _accent_ did things to her even back then, the words had put Sera on the defensive. 

"What's it to you?" Sera had asked, arms crossed over her chest. It wasn't like she been ashamed or anything, don't get her wrong, but she'd dealt with enough of these type of situations in her past to know how to play her cards right. But then -- Josephine Montilyet had disarmed her. The corners of the ambassador's eyes had crinkled, and then she'd laughed before she could stop herself. As soon as Sera's eyes had widened, Josephine had clapped a hand over her own mouth as though she couldn't believe she had allowed the noise to escape. 

"I'm sorry," Josephine had gasped, but Sera had found herself drawing closer, shaking her head. 

"Don't be. You should show people this side of you more often. Less.... proper-like." She'd rolled her shoulders then, wondering what she could do or say to make Josephine feel more at ease. "Sure beats another lecture about 'appropriate attire', anyway." They had been in Josephine's office, Sera perched on the edge of the Ambassador's desk (Josephine had long given up on complaining). The thing was, Sera had expected Josephine to become defensive in turn. It was a thing nobles did when challenged. See: Evelyn Trevelyan. For a moment, Josephine looked like she _would_. But then she had rearranged herself in her chair, hands folded one on top of the other. 

"Truly?" she'd asked, and Sera had shrugged. 

"Yeah, y'know, surely there's more to you then rubbing shoulders with nobles and writing all this rubbish." Sera had gestured at the papers on the desk, still wanting to get a rise out of the other woman, kind of.

And Josephine had surprised her again. "You don't know how much of a relief it is to hear you say that." And then it had been Sera's turn to be surprised. She'd shook her head again, mouth agape. Had she heard things correctly? Was Josephine... _agreeing_ with her? It had been a revelation, of sorts, a beginning of a camadarie that had somehow, unexpectedly, developed into something _more_. But you know what, Sera was fine with that. She _liked_ the unexpected, even if it took the form of realising that the Inquisition's ambassador was more down to earth and well, _normal_ than she cared to admit. Honestly, Sera got the impression that sometimes Josephine liked nobles even less than she did, given the things she did and said sometimes. 

 _A ruined reputation can cause more pain than an arrow between the eyes, Sera_. Yeah, despite the whole noble thing, the ruffles and all of it, Josephine Montilyet is a bit of an all right. 

The thing is, at the end of the day, it's what _underneath_ the ruffles that count. In every sense of the word, 'course.


End file.
